KidnappedRevenge
by Serielover55
Summary: Steve and Grace are kidnapped. Everybody tries to find them. But will they find them in time? A close friend knows something but will he help Five-0?
1. Prolog

Prolog

He needs a plan. Blake thinks he had to get of Hawaii. But he also wants to take revenge on those people who put his brother in prison. He really wanted to take revenge on 5-0 and he already knew how. He would kidnap their boss, they would think it was just revenge for his Brother but it is more than that. Nearly nobody knew but Steve McGarret killed his father a long time ago. He always waited for the right moment and know he was ready. The problem was, his face was in every newspaper. Everyone is looking for him. He doesn't need just any plan, he needed the perfect plan. For certain he had many friends who would help him. He had to take care that nobody remarks it if he kidnapped someone. It must stay hidden for 2 days, so he could get far away and his traces were hidden. And he already had a contentedly smiles .He will take revenge and the time is not far when Steve McGarret will be dead.

Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction do you like it


	2. Chapter 1

Steve: It was a lovely day on Hawaii. Steve was standing outside of Gracies school and thought back to the stressful day. Danny had to go to a funeral of an old friend. Rachel and Stan went for 2 weeks to Switzerland, because Grace must go to school, Steve had offered to take care of Grace. Danny would be back in about 2 days. Gracie finally came out of the school and saw Steve . She waved and ran towards him. She greeted him breathless. "Where is Danno Uncle Steve?" Steve sighed, he knew he had to disappoint the little girl. He explained her everything. He saw that the little girl was disappointed. "We drive to my house then you can take a bath in the sea and after we go out to eat at Kamekonas tonight ", he suggested her. He was relieved to see a little smile appear on her face. Together they walked to his car. Gracie got in behind and they then drove off. They were just talking about the school when a blue truck came up from the left. Steve saw him getting closer and closer quickly he turned the steering wheel to the right. But it was too late. The truck hit them. The car smashed into the reeling Steve's head banged at the window and then he lost conscious. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Because more and more people read my story i finally managed to write the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I made up some characters in this chapter. I hope you like it. And because of my writing mistakes. My mothertongue isn't english. I'll try my best with the grammer...:)))**

**Have fun reading and thanks to my Betareader LiveLover22**

Kono sat in her car. She had to tell him, but what would his reaction be? She had wanted to tell him this whole week, but she was so nervous. She arrived at Adam's house. He had invited her for dinner. The perfect time to tell him, but she was so nervous.

_He will love the news,_ she thought and got out of the car.  
Immediately the door opened, and Adam ran out of the house. "Kono, there you are! You're late," he said.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Steve went to get Grace since Danny is away so Chin and I had to do everything. It was a stressful day."

"Never mind. You're here now," Adam said and gave her a kiss.

_Okay, I have to tell him now,_ Kono thought and started preparing herself.

"Adam," she said slowly. "I have to tell you something important." Adam looked at her in surprise.

I am pregnant Adam...

**hoped you liked it... Please comment**

**The next chapter will come quickly i have already wrote it. And it will be a bit longer..:))**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ive got the next chapter. Sorry theres no steve in this chapter but in the next. Thanks to my betareader LiveLover22.**

**Have fun reading and leave me your thoughts**

Danny: Danny sat on the plane to New Jersey. He really couldn't believe it. Yesterday he got a call that one of his best friends back in New Jersey had a car accident and died from the injuries. Today would be the funeral. He still couldn't imagine Jim in a car crash; he was one of the best drivers Danny had ever seen.  
In two hours, he would arrive in New Jersey, and then, he wanted answers.  
He looked at the clock. Three o'clock. Back in Hawaii it would be time to pick Gracie up from school. He imagined Steve standing at the school and waiting for Gracie, who didn't even now that Steve was going to pick her up instead of him. He tried not to think of it, but he missed his little monkey already.

Two hours later

Danny arrived at the airport in New Jersey and waved for a taxi. First, he wanted to now how Jim's parents are doing, and then, he was going to visit his own parents.  
Five minutes later he stopped at Jim's parents' house.  
He rang the bell, and after a few seconds, the door opened.  
Danny couldn't believe his eyes. There in the middle of the door stood Jim. With a bright smile on his face he said, "Danny! What are you doing here? Nice to see you again."  
Danny stared at Jim. This couldn't be possible. Jim was dead. He was here for his funeral.  
"Why are you alive?" Danny asked with a gasp.  
Jim looked confused, "Why shouldn't I?"  
"I got a call from your mother, and she said you had a car accident and that you were dead. Today is the funeral," Danny told him.  
"What?" Jim said. "I never had a car accident. That couldn't have been my mother who called you. She died a half a year ago."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Danny said. "But since you are still alive, why did someone call me and tell me you weren't?"

**please comment**


	5. Chapter 4

Chin sat at Kamekona's with Malia and was enjoing a delicious meal. They were still waiting for Steve and Grace who wanted to join them. Suddendly, Chin's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me. It might be important," Chin told Malia as he stood up.

He answered the phone. "Hello? Chin? It's Danny. I wanted to call Steve, but it just goes to voicemail so I thought I'd call you. You won't believe it. As soon as I got here, I found out that my friend is still alive, and his mother, the one that called me, has been dead for six months. I'm sorry, but can you tell Steve I might stay one or two days longer to find out who wanted me in New Jersey and why."

"Okay, Danny, calm down. I will tell Steve, and you stay there until you find out what you want to know. Steve should be here any minute, and I will explain him."

"Thanks, Chin. Goodbye."

"Bye, Danny. Call me when you find out something more."

Chin said and hung up the phone. He returned to Malia.

"Steve and Grace aren't here yet?" He asked confused. Normally Steve is always on time. "I'll text him and ask where they are."

So he wrote a message:  
Hey Steve,  
Where are you and Grace? We are still waiting at Kamekona's for you. Please answer me.  
Chin  
7 minuits later he got an answer:

Hey Chin,  
I totally forgot to tell you aren't coming to Kamekona's. I took Grace on a big hike in Maui, and we will stay the whole weekend and sleep over in tents there. My phone battery won't last long so don't worry if I don't pick up.  
Have a nice weekend  
Steve

Chin that was totally like Steve to go hiking with Grace all weekend, but he usually calls if he goes hiking. Never mind, Chin thought. He put his phone away and thought, if they arent coming I could do it now.

"Malia," he said. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes Chin?" She replied.

"Would you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Chin, of course I'd love to."

Chin gave her the ring he bought, and they kissed each other.

He was relieved. He had worried so much that she would say no. The rest of the evening was his time with Malia, and in that moment, he thought he was the happiest man alive. He didn't know that Steve and Little Gracie weren't in Maui at all and that the next few weeks would be one of the worst times in his live.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake: _He finally did it. His plan had worked so far. Because of his arrangements Danny was in New Jersey, kono and Chin thought their friends were hikking._

_This was going to be great he thought with a smile and drank a bit more of wine. He had everything he can take revenge and free his brother if he just did everything step by step. He had enough loyal men who didnt like cops and get well payed so they wont betray him. He had orderd one of them to drive steves car down a clif so it wont be found._

_Everything was perfect._

Steve: Slowly Steve recovered consciousness. He opened his eyes. What happend where was he? It was really dark and his head hurts like hell. He wanted to stand up from the chair he sat in. But he suddendly remarked that he was tied to the chair and blindfolded. Suddendly he rememberd everything. How he picked up Grace and then got in a car crash. _O my god Grace_. Danny was going to kill him when he finds out that Steve let someone kidnapp his little monkey.

But where was she and why did they get kidnapped. He hopes he will get some answers on his questions. Suddendly he smelled something sweet and them he lost concioussion again.

When Steve awoke again he wasnt blindfolded anymore. He could see another chair and on that chair was Grace. He was relieved to see that she looked uninjured. He searched her eyes and she looked quite happy to see him awake. They couldn't talk to each other because they were gagged. But Steve knew she was uninjured and that was the main thing.

Grace: When that truck rammed them she was so scared. And then those masked men came out and pointed guns at them. She screamed for uncle Steve but he didnt answer he was just lying there and didnt move.

The masked men walked to the drivers side and pulled Steve out of the car. A few moments later they pulled here out too. The biggest of the men walked to her and said: "You wont cause us any problems or McGarret here will get a bullet threw his head. Have we understood each other?"

She nodded scared. "And now you will let that nice man over **there** tie your hands "together he said. After they put both of them into the truck and they were still didnt move he was unconciouss untill they were in that room. When he woke up Grace was really relieved and not so scared anymore but she hoped her Danno will find them soon.

Kono:"Oh my god Kono your pregnant" Adam said and embraced here."Im going to be a father. Come in Kono we are going to have dinner and then you tell me everything about are baby."

_Kono was happy that he was so exited. She was really nervous about the baby. She never thought she would be pregnant so quickly. But now she was, she was happy._

They went inside and sat down.

"Kono ",Adam said ,"dont you want to stop working till your baby is coming."

"What? Adam, No! "she said horrofied, "Why should I?" "Its just, he said, i am really scared to lose you or the baby. Now that we are going to be a family. "

"Oh Adam,i wont let that happen. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you. I will always return to you and so will our baby. And now nobody knows yet and im in the forth month so i wont stop working that quickly."

Meanwhile somewhere in New Jersey: Im going to trace the call that phoned me to see who it is. Danny said and scrolled on his phone to the number. It wasnt anonym so he tried to phone the nummer. After some seconds the same women that called him said: hello?

Blake: H_e remembered the day when all of this started. It had been two years ago. His brother David, his sister Sara and Blake wanted to robb the national bank of Hawaii. But everything went wrong. They had everything under control and then this stupid man had to try and overwhelm David. There was a strugle around the gun. Then a shot went lose and the man was dead._

_As soon as the shot fell, Five-O moved in. Sara tried to shot but they were quicker. When Blake saw his sister falling to the ground he started to see everything slower than it was. He heard the blond police man call:"put your gun down, and lie on the floor, hands on your head". Like in trance he let his gun fall and when he felt the hand cuffs around his wrists, he awoke put of his trance and started to completly lose control.  
They had shot his sister, his little sister the only thing he cared for in live. He couldn't remember who shot his sister, but he didn't care. "Son of a bitch you shot my sister. You are going to pay for this. Let me go."he screamed around and started to kick around and struggle to break free. The last thing he thought was, i am going to take revenge and then everything went black._

_Blake had to spend 1 year in prison. And his brother has to stay in prison for 10 years. When Blake was set free, he started to work out a plan to take revenge and free his brother._

_Now he finally did the first step of his plan succesfully. But his man did a mistake. That little girl wasn't suposed to get kidnapped too. Anyway he was sure someone would give him money to get her free. But he wouldn't go so far to hurt a little girl, but nobody knew that. He would release her as soon as possible and then follow his plan._

**Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how you think i should continue**


	7. Chapter 6

**Somewhere in New Jersey:**

Danny decided to call that number that called him. He scrolled through his phone untill he found the number. It wasn't anonymus so he called it back. After nearly a minute when he wanted to stop the call, finally someone picked up."Hello?"

**Chin:**

Chin was sitting with Malia at home and they were watching a film. When suddendly Chins phone rang. "Who calles that late?" Malia asked."maybe its McGarett Chin said, stood up and went into the kitchen. Their he answerd the phone call. "Chin" he said. "Oh hey Duke. Why are you calling that late? Is everything alright?" "I'm sorry to bother you at that time, but we have a case. We found a car and the inmates are disapeared. You have to come""Okay I'll call Kono. Have we got any Infos about the car yet?""No, everything I know is that a women reported a car accident and there is noone in the car. Looks like a kidnapping. I'll be there in about 5 minutes then I now more."

After the phonecall. Chin called Kono to let here now that they have a new case. 10 minutes later he arrived a the crimescene, exactly at the same time as Kono. They got out and walked to the totaly damaged car. Duke walked towards them. "Guys we have a problem. We just got from HPD to who the car belongs. It's McGarrets car..."

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long waiting. I haven't got much time at the moment. But i didn't want you to wait to long so i wrote a small chapter. Hope you like it.**

**What do you think is it good so far? I know me grammar isn't the best because englisch is not my mother tongue.**

**The next chapter will be about Steve and Grace.**


End file.
